


blah blah blah

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: unique POVs [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Introspection, James T. Kirk Has ADHD, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Bones' perspective on Jim Kirk's ADHD
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: unique POVs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	blah blah blah

**Author's Note:**

> "Blah Blah Blah" - Ke$ha
> 
> "Talk Too Much" - COIN

**“I hate space. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.”**

Boy, does he regret saying that.

And every word afterwards addressed to one James Tiberius Kirk.

He doesn’t remember it until Jim brings it up.

Because Leonard McCoy died that day and became “Bones” — best friend to the fucking moron who couldn’t handle an hour without tearing his shirt or tripping over himself around his first officer. Lucky him.

Life on the Enterprise was episodic, but he liked that.

Since Kirk was a walking harbinger of chaos and Spock was an adrenaline junkie, they deserved each other. Bones is the man who just watches sit go down. The man at the table.

What would a structure do for him?

A lot!

Every time something happened, it was Kirk’s fault and he would tear his shirt and Spock would be there and he would have to perform some medical miracle on them. It was so stupid.

But it was perfect so long as he could predict when he would need to do something.

  
  


“I am so tired, Bones.”

“Then, don’t jump offa damn cliff, Jim.”

  
  


He was stitching him up like he was a stuffed frog toy and he had a tear on his arm.

Kirk was talking animatedly about random shit. Always,

  
  


“Oh, professional, my ass. Jim!”

“Come on, you said I needed to break out of my old self!” 

“Not like that!”

Bones hasn’t been Leonard in what felt like centuries.

Because James T. Kirk made him never forget that.

One moment of silence.

Is all he needed.

And a drink.

Maybe a raise wouldn’t hurt.

Sweet peace and quiet.

  
  


“Booooones.”

  
  


Nope.

It’s not like Jim could help himself. 

The man obviously had an undiagnosed case of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.

He doesn’t blame him for not being able to control it because McCoy knew his disorders well and had worked with children who struggled. He understood him.

Jim was just being himself.

But it was a lot. 

Sometimes.

And he was the most patient man in the world.

  
  


“Spock. Please distract him. I have to perform a surgery today.”

“Of course….Jim, would you like to engage in intercourse?”

“Hell yeah!”

  
  


Oh, what the flying fuck did he do to deserve this? 

Maybe he had spilled salt too much as a child. Or stepped on a crack.

Well, at least it kept Jim occupied.

Bones was used to it, just hearing Jim non-stop.

He ran on a motor and it was like quiet fuelled him.

Kirk refuses to take his meds and Bones gets pissed because it also could be that he could be forgetting them. Or he lost them or something. Because he is friends with a child.

Bones bears with him and Jim loves him for that.

He hadn’t had a friend care for him like Bones did. It was like having an older sibling who was mad when you got beat up by the local bullies and then would come home late with black eyes after going to whatever rock concert was there.

One time, on shore leave, Kirk had went to the holographic ghost Weezer tour and apparently, some “space nerds” beat the fuck out of him.

Bones knows that he truly was the guardian angel of a moron. Like some divine influence decided to gift him Kirk so that he had a purpose or something to care for– after all, he is a doctor.

Not a protector.

He’s a healer.

And the only healing that he could do for himself was take care of someone else.

Because it’s in his nature to care. He couldn’t NOT care about people.

Especially Jim. His best friend. His brother.

JIm needed him more than anything. No one else was going to say no to him.

Spock surely would reserve that word for Bones when he was being snappy or mean. It was a routine thing to annoy Spock. It is an art. A pastime. And a fun one.

Fridays are Annoy Spock Day. 

He coined it one day and the cadets loved it.

So he was good with kids.

And while Jim was like the biggest kid he had ever met, the cadets adored him.

Somehow, having kids was never an option for him.   
  
Even before this space deal. He just couldn’t hold a wife. 

And he just had this job and his friends.

The cadets loved listening to him.

Something Jim is not good at doing.

So they would ask questions like he was this grand elder. When he is just their boss.

The sea of reds and yellows and blues all gathered around him like he was a kindergarten teacher telling the story of the Rainbow Fish.

He practically was.

Kirk is the Rainbow Fish.

Scorned in his youth and learned to shine on his own as an adult.

They love his stories. 

Because Bones doesn’t sugarcoat anything.

He tells it like it is and takes no shit.

Sometimes, Kirk would join for storytime and provide the details he had missed or didn’t care for– or whatever happened when he was knocked out.

Jim continued to dazzle with his speech skills.

He is really fast and quick and sharp and smooth.

Talk, talk, talk, talk.

Then, one day, he hears nothing.

No fun facts or snide comments for him.

  
  


“Jim? Do you need a lozenge? Are you sick?”

He shakes his head.

Well.

“What’s wrong?”

Jim did the ASL sign for “Nothing.”

No.

Afterwards, Bones threatens to stick him with a shot.

“Y’know. All the years I have known you. You have NEVER acted this way.”

Silence.

“Wanna know what you’re like? You are extremely talkative,” he puts a finger up.

More silence.

“And you are always referencing things. Anything. Literally.”

Deafening silence.

“Please say something...This is the first and only time I will ever command that.”

Jim gives him a look.

It’s sad and he had big old puppy eyes. 

“You were getting frustrated with me. I was being too much, so I stopped.”

  
“Well don’t do that. Just tone things down. It’s okay.”

Jim exhaled.

Then, he started up a conversation.

“So. Sarek: smash or pass?”

“Goddamn it. Pass.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
